1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seat belts used in automobiles, in particular the invention relates to an adjustable, lightweight, comfortable, portable, low cost seat belt shoulder strap clips and devices which comfort and safety.
2. Description of Prior Art
Automobile seat belts are designed for individuals of average height. Short adults or children, on the other hand, sit lower on the seat and consequently have the shoulder straps of the safety seat belts resting on the side of their neck causing discomfort by putting pressure on the neck and posing a safety risk for a neck or head injury in an accident or near accident.
Attempts have been made to rectify this problem. Sheepskin or artificial fur shoulder pads wrap around the shoulder strap portion of the seat belt at the location where the shoulder strap meets the neck. These pads rest on the neck of the passenger merely masking the issue of discomfort and don't alter the position of the shoulder strap, which leaves the passenger susceptible to neck or head injury in an accident or near accident. In addition, they prevent the seat belt from fully retracting leaving it dangling which can cause potential damage to the seat belt by having it caught in the door. Clips have also been used to adjust the position of the shoulder strap away from the neck and onto the torso. While they achieve repositioning of the shoulder strap, they are inconvenient and prone to human error because they have to be removed and reapplied every time the seat belt is used.